Relacionamentos marotos?
by Nany Potter
Summary: Lily e suas amigas estão pra começar seu 6 ano, assim como os marotos, mas desta vez eles falaram que irão a luta, é comquistar suas garotas de uma vez por todas. será este um ano de relacionamentos marotos? ? ? ? so lendo para descobrir...
1. O Convite

O Convite

Oi minha ruivinha! ( hehehehe)

(Tiago) Vim te convidar a passar o final de semana aqui em casa, Sirius, Remo, Dani e a Tonks estão aqui também...

(Dani) Oi lily vem, aqui e legal! Os marotos estão se comportando bem, e o Tiago não para de falar com seria bom se você estivesse aqui...

**(Sirius) Caramba tive que rouba o pergaminho da mão da Dani, Ah Lily vem logo se não e capaz que o Pontas morra antes do final das férias! **

(Tiago) Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Almofadinhas!

**(Sirius) Dinada, (hehehe) **

(Tonks) Oi Lily beleza? Você vem né? pera ai, Ai o Remo me tomou a carta... Lílian ri todos, mas ficara surpresa que o Tiago se comportara bem ate aquele momento na carta.

_(Remo) Claro se não você ia escrever tudo que fizemos, esta semana que estamos aqui. _

_Bem Lily estou com muita saudade, é concordo com todos seria muito bom se você estiver aqui, para o bem do Pontas e principalmente para o bem de todos nos, por que ele não para de falar em você, NÃO AGUENTAMOS MAIS! Vem por Merlim! _

( Tiago) ( com cara de ofendido) Ei essa carta e minha, sabiam? e a ruivinha também e minha!

**(Sirius) Que a carta e sua agente sabe, mas agora que a ruiva era sua eu não sabia. Cara Acho que você anda sonhando acordado. (hehehehe) Lily você precisa ver a cara do Tiago, ta com cara de veado! **

(Tiago) E cervo CERVO e não veado seu cachorro pulguento, é seu não estou sonhando, é a pura realidade Lily um dia ainda vai aceitar sair comigo! ( só em seu pensamentos Potter- pensou Lily)

**(Sirius) cachorro sim, pulguento não! tchau Lily, acho melhor para Por aqui, se não e capaz do Pontas me azarar. **

**Ate mais! **

**Sirius Black**

_(Remo) Bem Lily também vou me despedindo e fazendo um apelo , venha! _

_Beijos! _

_Remo Lupim_

(Dani) Também te peço que venha temos que conversa sobre o Black.

Beijos!

Daniela Lindison

**(Sirius) Citaram meu nome! O Que quer falar de mim em Dani querida?**

(Dani) Ah não e de sua conta!** (sirius) e sim**! (Dani) Não e ponto final!** (Sirius) Ok mas eu descubro! **

(Tonks) Beijos Lily espero que venha! 

Bjos Tonks! ( apenas Tonks) 

(Tiago) Ufa, ate que fim me deixaram escrever. Bom meu amor, pense com carinho no que esse maravilhoso garoto te propois.

Beijos te amo!

Tiago Potter. O mais bonito dos marotos

Ps: quer sair comigo? ( hehehe) Pra ver se você aceita desta vez!

Ps2: Lily o Pontas vai pirar se você não vim.

Lílian terminou de ler a carta do Tiago e começou a respondê-la

_**Eu não sou sua ruivinha! oi pra todos! **_

**_Em 1°, eu não sou sua ruivinha e nem seu amor! em 2° Se o Potter quiser pirar eu não posso fazer nada Black. 3° Sim eu aceito, diante de tantos pedidos, chego na sexta-feira de manhã _**.

_**Lílian Evans.**_

_**Ps:nunca, jamais, não eu não aceito sair com você potter! **_


	2. A casa dos Potters

Lílian chegou na casa dos Potter mais ou menos as 8h da manhã, esperando que apenas as meninas estivessem acordadas, mas se deparou com Sirius, Dani, Remo e Tonks mortos de sono pois tinha sidos acordados as 6h da manhã por Tiago que estava muito feliz com sua chegada.

— Bom dia, minha ruivinha- disse Tiago correndo pra abraçá-la arrancando uma carreta do rosto de Lily.

— Bom dia Potter!- respondeu Lily se livrando dos braços de Tiago e se virando para os outros.

— Bom dia, por que estão todos acordados?- perguntou ao ver que estavam mortos de sonos.

— Ah Lily até parece que o Pontas ia deixar agente dorme com você chegando hoje né? Pontas eu sou capaz de te jogar um Avada Kedavra, se você me acorda outra vez quando o dia estiver amanhecendo.- disse Sirius em um tom ameaçador.

— A-A-poiado- disse Remo dando um bocejo.

— Ah cala a boca Aluado.-disse Tiago.

— Oxe Pontas foi o Almofadinhas que te ameaçou.-disse Remo em um tom falsamente intrigado.

— Mas você o apoiou.- disse Tiago em um tom de que quer termina a conversa ali.

— OK você ganhou.- disse Remo

Quando Tiago ia responder, Lílian o interrompeu.

— Ah pelo amor de Deus parem vocês dois. Dani me mostra a casa do Potter.-pediu ela a amiga.

— Ah Lily eu to morta de sono deixa pra mais tarde, eu to indo pro meu quarto se quiser eu te mostro aonde e o seu.- disse Dani se levantando indo em direção as escadas.

— Ok.- Respondeu Lily.

Depois de se arrumar no quarto Lily foi dormi um pouco mas logo foi acordada com batidas na porta.

— Lily Lily você esta acordada.- perguntou Tiago encostado no porta do quarto de Lily.

— Não Potter estou dormindo o que quer?- perguntou ela abrindo a porta.

— Te mostra um coisa vem comigo.- respondeu puxando Lily pra fora do quarto.

— Ai Tia... Potter.- exclamou ela.

— Aonde esta me levando?- perguntou Lily

Mas Tiago não a respondeu somente continuou andando e fazendo com que ela o seguisse.

— Pronto chegamos.- falou Tiago parando derrepente assustando Lily que vinha logo atraz.

— Pronto pode fecha os olhos por favor?- Pediu a Lily

— Pra que?- perguntou ela

— Ah Lily não brigue comigo pelo menos uma vez e fecha os olhos.-pediu ele sinceramente a Lily.

— Ok- Ela respondeu fechando o s olhos e deixando eu Tiago a Guia-se.

Quando Tiago abre a porta e a leva para o fora pedindo pra que ela abri-se os olhos

— E lindo.- respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e andando pelo lugar.

— sim e lindo, mas é perfeito quando é contemplado com sua beleza Lily.- disse Tiago corado e caminhando ate o local onde Lily se encontrava

— O.Obrigado.- respondeu Lily corada pelo que Tiago pode ver.

— Este lugar é maravilhoso Tiago.- falou sem ao menos perceber que estava a chama-lo de Tiago e não de Potter.

E realmente ela tinha razão, o jardim da casa dos Potters era lindo, com o gramado bem verdinho, com árvores grandes e pequenas, e um pequeno lago e muitas flores, principalmente Lírios que era a flor preferida de Lílian, Tiago tratou logo de colher uma bem bonita, enquanto e Lílian se dirigia para um balanço que estava amarrando em uma árvore muito grande e muito bonita.

— Toma Lily, e pra você.- disse Tiago oferecendo a flor a Lily

— quer se balançar? vem eu te empurro! – disse Tiago

— Sim, muito obrigado Tiago.- disse Aceitando o convite para se balançar.

Lílian se divertia e Tiago a admirava, mas logo depois foram interrompidos pela Sra potter, chamando eles para o café.


	3. Sr e Sra Potter

Tiago potter :

Oi Gente a autora não podi vir, a agarder pra quem ta lendo, e agradecer a jessik por ela ser um amor, e ter deixado os revius.

ela ela espera que gostem do cap.

bjão Galera.

Sr e Sra Potter

Sarah Potter era um mulher muito bonita tinha os cabelos pretos semi ondulados ate os ombros, tinhas os olhos castanhos e pele branquinha e um pouco baixinha, trabalhava de auror.

— Bom dia queridos.-disse Sara

— Bom dia.- responderam todos

Sarah foi até Tiago e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

— Bom dia mamãe, vai tomar café?- perguntou ao ver que sua mãe estava pronta pra ir pro trabalho.

— È mamãe vai tomar café?-disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto levava um beijo de Sarah.

— Sirius Black, dez de quando minha querida mãe se tornou sua?- Falou Tiago num tom falsamente nervoso.

— Ah Tiago deixa de ser egoísta, divida sua mãe com quem não tem!- falo Sirius tentando aparecer triste.

— Ah Sirius eu ... Tiago ia responder quando foi interrompido por seu pai Alan Potter, um homem alto bonito, de cabelos lisos igual ao do filho, de pele branca, olhos de olhos castanhos cor de mel, Alan assim como sua mulher também era auror.

— Tiago não brigue com seu irmão logo de manhã, e tome seu café em paz.- Falou Alan sorrindo calmamente.

—Ah Pai o senhor também.- exclamou Tiago olhando para o pai.

— Ué ele agora não é meu filho também? Falou Alan que considerava sirius com seu filho dês que ele passou a viver lá.

— E agora Tiago me deixe cumprimenta essas lindas garotas .

Alan cumprimentou Dani e Tonks, mas ao chegar em Lílian falou:

— Você eu não conhecia! prazer eu sou Alan Potter pai desses garotos- falou passando a mão nos cabelos de Tiago e Sirius, e fazendo-os exclamar algo como.

— A não Pai,- Falaram os dois juntos.

— Ah me desculpe me chamo... mas foi interrompida por Sarah.

— Lílian Evans,- disse Sarah calmamente,

Lílian olhou pra ela muito surpresa e pensou: Será que ela legiminente? pois ela não havia dito o nome em nenhum momento.

— Calma minha querida, foi Tiago que nos falou.- Respondeu Sarah vendo a cara de Surpresa de Lily. Lílian pensou novamente que ela tinha que ser legiminente.

— Ah sim que dizer que essa é a nova senhora Potter.- disse Alan sorrindo pra Tiago que sorrio de volta.

— Sim é ela sim!- exclamou Dani e Tonks juntas.

— q-q-quem disse isso?- gaguejou Lílian

— Ora o Tiago minha querida!- disse Sarah enquanto Lily olhava com cara ( eu te mato) pra Tiago.

— E nos disse também que esta tentando por tudo nesse mundo sair com você.- falou Sarah olhando de Lily para Tiago.

Agora Lílian com um pouco mais de coragem se pronuncio.

— Ah me desculpe Sra Potter, mas eu nunca sairia com o filho da senhora, por que ele é um um... mas Lílian foi interrompida por Sarah novamente.

Metido, arrogante, chato, criança, insuportável, sai azarando todo mundo só por diversão, Galinha pois já saio com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, bagunça o cabelo só por que acha legal,... ah e tem também um enorme desprezo pelas regras, - falou Sarah com um sorriso no lábios.

Lílian abismada com o que Sarah avia dito pois parecia que ela havia lido sua mente.

— Sra Potter tem certeza que não é legiminete? perguntou Lílian

— sim minha querida digo isso apenas por que sou casada com um Potter.- falou Sarah sorrindo pra o marido. no que fez Lílian entende que aquelas manias era de família.

Todos estavam morrendo de ri, principalmente Sirius que estava caído no chão de tanto ri, Tiago e Alan estava vermelhos de vergonha.

— Sarah, minha querida não diga minhas qualidades na frente te tantas meninas bonitas, elas podem se apaixonar por mim.- brincou Alan dando um abraço em Sarah

— Alan meu amor, ninguém em sã consciência se apaixonaria por você- brincou Sarah dando um selinho no marido.

— Por que ? Você se apaixonou!- Exclamou Alan.

— Potter quem te disse que me apaixonei por você? me casei apenas por que não tinha outra opção. E vamos logo se não chegaremos atrasados.- falou Sarah largando o marido e indo em direção a porta e esperando-o enfrente a ela.

— OK OK, vamos indo, bem tenho um bom dia!- disse Alan saindo com Sarah mas logo voltou falando pra Tiago e Sirius.

— Ah e vocês dois, sei que gostam de aprontar mas me deixe pelo menos chegar em casa e encontra vocês vivos!- falou Alan piscando pra Tiago e Sirius.

Todos riram muito da cena mas Sarah falou que era pra todos se comportarem. Tiago e Sirius responderam afirmamente.


	4. Guerra de travisseiro

Sirius: Tiago a gente tem que apresentar o capitulo, e agredecer a gatinha da

jehssikpelos Reviews que ela nos deixou.

Tiago:tah, tah bom, jehssik mutio obrigada, ah quanto ao pulguento, viu o que tenho q pasar nessa fic?

Esse pulguento, fica pegando meus pais.

Sirus: Ah Gatinha eu não to me aoderendo. mas eu q eu tava Sozinho( cara de cachoro abndonado)

Ah chega vcs dois. jehssek espero q curta bastante esse capitulo.

Bjos.

Sirius: ah eu tbm quero mandar bjos. Autora: Ah Tah bom. pode mandar.

Tiago: eu Tbm, se o sirius pode eu tbm posso. Bjos .

Autora: ei eu naõ dexei vc mandar nada não. ( nany sai puchando o maroto pela orelha, com um Sirius dando gargalhada.)

&

depois do café, os marotos e as meninas foram pra sala.  
— Ai estou com a barriga cheia!- exclamou Sirius passando a mão na barriga e se jogando no sofá.  
— Claro né almofadinhas, você comeu 3 pedaços de tortas,- respondeu Remo se sentando e se virando pra perguntar.  
— Pontas o que vamos fazer hoje? Ué cadê o Pontas?-perguntou Remo procurando o amigo.

— Não sei de ter subido.- falou Lily sem dar muita importância ao sumiço de Tiago.  
— Ah Dani, também sumiu.- falou Tonks se sentando ao lado de Remo.  
Sirius como se tive ligado na conversa neste exato momento exclama:  
— O que? Pontas e a Dani sumidos! Perguntou olhando pra Remo e Tonks que lhe respondem afirmamente.  
—Ah não!- gritou Sirius pulando do sofá.  
Lílian que também pareceu não gostar muito do sumiço dos dois berrou:  
— DANIELA LINDISON APARECE AGORA!  
— Sirius que também berrava, agora começando a subir as escadas.  
— TIAGO POTTER VEM AQUI AGORAAA! TIAGO! Sirius parou de berra quando recebeu um travesseiro bem na cara bem no meio da cara. Tiago rolava no chão de tanto ri da cara de Sirius. Remo, Tonks e Lily também estavam vermelhos te tanto rir, mas Lily para de rir rapidamente quando recém uma almofada bem na cara.  
— Ai isso doeu Dani! exclamou Lily  
— Lílian Evans pare de me gritar. Falou Dani dando outra travisseirada na amiga.  
— Ai Dani! Exclamou Lily passando a mão na cabeça  
— Ahahahahahahah, vocês estão parecendo um monte de criança, não é Tonks?- falou Lupim, e ela lhe responde afirmamente.  
— Ah mas vocês dois também vão levar, não turma?.- falou Sirius tacando um travesseiro em Aluado, que tentava inutilmente se desviar da almofada que lhe acertara bem a nuca.  
— E mesmo! concordaram todos! Lílian desconta a almofada que recebeu de Dani e taca um bem na cara de Tiago.  
— Ah Lily querida eu te pego!-Falou Tiago correndo atrás de Lily.  
Lílian corria pra se esconder de Tiago mas acaba sendo atacada por uma almofada tacada por Tonks e caindo no chão, fazendo Tiago que corria atrás dela cair por cima dela seu rostos estavam tão pertinho que Tiago podia sentir a respiração de Lily, ele aproxima mas o rosto de lily ao seu, mas ele e interrompido por Sirius que lhe taca uma almofada bem na cabeça.  
— Ai Sirius!- Exclama Tiago se levantando e ajudando Lily a se levantar também, mas e surpreendido por Sirius novamente lhe tacando um travisseirada bem nas costas.  
— Bem feito isso e pra você aprender a nunca mais me taca uma almofada na cara!-Falou Sirius.  
— Ah Almofadinhas seu cachorro, você me paga!- falou Tiago correndo atrás de Sirius com uma almofada, Sirius sabia perfeitamente que ele ia apanha não por ter tacado uma almofada mas sim por ter atrapalhado o beijo de Tiago e Lily, pensou sirius enquanto corria com um sorriso nos lábios. Tiago que corria atrás de Sirius parou quando viu um travesseiro voando em sua direção e do amigo, jogado por Tonks, deixando Sirius ser atacado sozinho pela almofada.  
— Ai! exclamou Sirius se jogando encima de uma almofada, o mesmo fez Tiago.  
Remo que ria da cena , leva dois travesseiros em nas costas e outro bem na cabeça tacados por Lily e Dani, fazendo-o cair sobre Sirius.  
— Ai exclamou Sirius e Remo juntos.  
— Ai Aluado você tinha que cair logo encima de mim? perguntou Sirius enquanto empurava o amigo de cima dele.  
— e claro! Você é mais macio que o chão.- disse Remo arrancando uma careta da acara do amigo e se deitando em outra almofada.  
Ao fim da guerra todos estavam cheios de penas, jogados no chão, todos estavam suados e sujos a sala de visita esta de pernas pro ar( bem bagunçada).  
— Bem vamos arrumar isso daqui e tomar banho! Falou Lílian se levantando  
— pode deixar minha ruivinha que a kiwi ( Elfo domestico dos potters) limpa tudo! falou Tiago, mas ao ver a cara de reprovação de Lily.  
— Ok vamos arrumar isso daqui! falou Tiago sorrindo pra Lily e esperando o resto da turma se levantar!

&

Gente eu lancei a Campanha" Faça uma autora feliz, dixem muitos Reviews"

então participem da campanha, e me façam feliz da vida.

Bjokasssss.


	5. Irmão de Quem?

N/T: Tah eu sei que q a nossa leitora Jessica, vai dar um bronca na nossa autora luca, é eu só tenho um coisa a fazer... È isso Ai Da uma Boa Bronca pra ela para de priguiça... ( pausa, pra estrangular um personagen)

N/A: Tiago depois eu te machoco naquel lugar ...

N/S e R : Uiiiiiii

N/A: e a Lily vai reclama que não funciona direito.

N/L: Nanyyy ( Pausa pra matar a Autora)

N/R: é uma boa alma eu, Vamos ao capitulo pq se não, não termos mais autora

T&L

Irmão de quem?

Todos já estavam terminando de arrumar a sala dos Potters, quando Lily se assustou com Kiwi a elfa domestica lhe chamando de senhora Potter.  
― Não, acho que você esta enganada a Sra Potter não se encontra.-respondeu Lily meio assustada.  
― Não minha senhora se Sarah não esta. Você é a Sra da casa.- Falo Kiwi assustando Lily  
― E Lily agora sim podemos dizer q uma dia aceita sair com o Pontas, ou melhor vocês se casaram. Falou Remo com um sorriso maroto.  
― Por-Por quê?- Perguntou Lily com medo da resposta  
― Por que você como eu já leu sobre os elfos domésticos tem a magia de reconhecer sua senhora o senhor mesmo antes dele se casarem, bem no casa você irá se casar com o nosso querido Tiago. Olha Pontas eu quero ser o padrinho de casamento.- Terminou Remo dando tapinhas nas costa do amigo  
― E eu exijo ser o padrinho do filho de vocês!!!!- Falou Sirius dando um pulo do sofá e ficando ao lado de aluado.  
― oxe se é assim eu tenho ser madrinha do filho de vocês.- Falou Dani com se aquilo fosse uma ordem.  
― E eu tenho que ser a madrinha de casamento.- Falou Tonks muito vermelha, mas com o mesmo tom de voz que Dani.  
― Ok Pode deixar todos vocês serão, mas acho que não será só eu e a Lily a se casar aqui!- exclamou Tiago olhando pros Casais a sua frente.  
― Potter quem foi q te disse que me casarei com você?Perguntou Lily com as mãos na cintura.  
― A Kiwi me falou, ela disse que você será a mestre dela então tem que ser minha mulher.- Falou Tiago enlaçando Lílian pela cintura  
― È Lily o seu futuro esta traçado e o Tiago se encontra nele, ou melhor o Tiago e seu futuro.- Falou Dani dando um empurrão em Lily pra ela ficar mais perto do rosto de Tiago!!  
Lílian com cara de que não acredita que aquilo possa acontecer se livra de Tiago e se põe a falar:  
― Ah não Remo a kiwí de ter se enganado desta vez, pois eu nunca que sairia com o Potter muito menos me casar com ele.- Falou Lily  
― Ah Lily você sabe muito bem que a Kiwí não esta errada pois a magia dos elfos não deixa ela falar mentira ao seu dono.- Falou Tonks que até aquele momento se encontrava calada.  
― Não, não pode ser eu nunca serei a Sra Potter, nem morta.- Falou Lily se jogando no sofá.  
― credo Por... mas Tiago foi interrompido por Kiwí que voltava a sala trazendo um recado da senhora Potter.  
― Menino Potter sua mãe me pediu pra falar que é pra vocês irem comprar o material escolar no beco diagonal.-Falou Kiwi calmamente a Tiago  
― Ah muito obrigado Kiwí, gente podem ir comprar o material e darmos um passeio por lá o que acham? perguntou Tiago sorrindo pros amigos  
― Claro que sim, mas temos que nos arrumar bem rápidos, por que não podemos sair tarde.-falou Tonks pulando do sofá  
― Ok então eu vou tomar logo o meu banho, por ir cheirando a cachorro molhado- Disse Tiago Olhando pra Sirius.  
― Eu tomo banho ta seu veado só não moro no banheiro igual a você. e não demora se não iremos sair tarde daqui. falou Sirius se dirigindo pra escada onde Tiago se encontrava.  
― Ah Almofadinhas não enche!- Exclamou Tiago enquanto subia as escadas.  
Como Sirius havia dito todos estavam prontos e esperando na sala enquanto Tiago terminava de se arrumar com um Sirius berrando a sua porta.  
― Pontas sai logo daí temos que ir, se não só ira dar tempo pra comprarmos o nosso material.- berrava Sirius batendo na porta do quarto.  
― Ok estou pronto, viu não precisava derrubar a porta Almofadinhas.- Falou Tiago se referindo aos murros dados por sirius a porta  
Eles chegaram no beco diagonal mais ou menos 1:30 da tarde e foram diretos ao floreios e borrões, ao fim das 2 horas eles já haviam comprado todo o material.  
― Pronto já compramos todo o material, o que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Lily  
― Passear é lógico e vamos em pares eu com o Sirius o Remo e a Tonks e é claro você e o Tiago, é por Merlim não briguem!- falou Dani pegando Sirius pelo braço.  
― Sim mamãe- brincou Lily imitando voz de criança é se colocando ao lado de Tiago.  
― Potter a mamãe falou pla não bliga com voche.- Falou Lily imitando voz de criança e balançando o braço de Tiago que estava boquiaberto com o q Lily fazia.  
― Ah não a Lily não pode ser sua filha.- falou Sirius derrepente parando se anda.  
― por que não? perguntaram Dani e Lily Juntas parando de anda também e fazendo Tiago parar também.  
― Por que sou pai do Tiago e ele me mataria se fosse irmão da sua ruivinha.-brincou Sirius soltando a mão de Dani e levando ao pescoço se mostrando enforcado.  
― Ah e mesmo, Dani eu não aceito a Lily como irmã. adota a Tonks ela sim eu aceito como irmã apesar de saber que o aluado como irmão não ira aceitar, pois ele nunca se declarará.- Tiago Fazendo Tonks e remos corarem  
― Em 1° a Tonks já e minha filha e em 2° eu não adotei nem você nem o Remo.- Disse Dani brincando  
― Mas eu adotei ele e o Remo e assim os torna irmãos de Lily e Tonks, já que você e minha mulher.- Falou Sirius dando um abraço em Dani com a intenção de beijá-la, mas dani foi mais esperta e virou o rosto.  
― SIRIUS BLACK- berrou Dani. ― não ouse me beijar novamente ou se não, não viverá pra contar o seu feito.  
― E eu não sou sua mulher! berrou de novo.  
― Dani nos sabemos que você ta tentando superar a minha ruivinha no grito mas ela grita muito mais alto, então poupe meus ouvidos que já me basta a Lily.- falou Tiago sorrindo marotamente.  
― POTTER!!-berrou Lily ( eu não falei ela grita muito mais alto: pensou Tiago) ― eu não grito tão alto assim e em 2° se brigo com você e por que me enche o saco! Falou Lily quase gritando novamente.  
― crianças não briguem sim?! Falou Sirius  
― E vamos logo se não ira ficar tarde! Falou Dani pegando o braço de Sirius.  
― Sim mamãe, sim papai, Falaram Lily, Tiago, Tonks e Dani juntos.

T&L

N/A Desculpa gente à demora, mas que eu estava em semana de prova no colégio e não tinha tempo pra digitar. Agora muito abrigado aos comentários


	6. Colo de mãe é sempre bom

Capitulo- 06 Colo de mãe é sempre bom!

Os marotos e as meninas chegaram ao fim da tarde, o jantar já estava pronto e Sarah e Alan os esperavam.

― Boa noite queridos, estão com fome? perguntou Sarah sorrindo.

― Claro mamãe!!-responderam Tiago e Sirius juntos, fazendo com que os outros sorrissem.

O jantar muito divertido, os marotos contaram tudo o que tinha feito durante a tarde deles, logo depois Sarah os mandou pra cama, pois teriam que acorda cedo!

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo e estavam arrumando suas coisas para partirem pra estação, mas um maroto de olhos castanho ainda não tinha dado o ar de sua graça.

— Almofadinhas o pontas não acordou ainda, acho melhor você ir lá acorda-lo. Falou Remo entrando no quarto de Sirius, onde se encontrava Sarah.

— Ah que coisa o Pontas não toma jeito. Falou Sirius se levantando de cima de sua cama pra ir ao quarto de Tiago. Quando foi chamo por Sarah:

— Sirius termine de se arrumar e arrumar suas coisas que vou chamá-lo. Falou Sarah saindo do quarto.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto de Tiago, Sarah deu uma batidinha na porta é perguntou:

— Tiago meu filho já esta acorda? Perguntou Sarah, logo depois escutou a porta sendo aberta, e pra seu espanto Tiago já estava pronto.

— Sim mamãe, na verdade não dormi direito. Falou um Tiago triste.

— por que meu filho está doente? Perguntou preocupada

— não mamãe, não se preocupe, não estou doente. Falou Tiago ao ver a preocupação da mãe.

— Então o que é?-perguntou Sarah um pouco mais calma.

— ah mamãe, ah Lily me falou ontem que só briga comigo por que fico irritando ela,... Ele fez uma pausa, esperou uns segundo e depois continuou.

—... mas mamãe ela só se irrita comigo, ela não se irrita com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com aquele ranhoso...

— Snape, Tiago. Falou Sarah o corrigindo.

—... nem com o Snape, quando ele fica chamando ela de sangue- ruim, ou com aqueles idiotas da sonserina , ela pode ater ter uma briga com a Dani, a Tonks e os outros marotos, mas rapidinho passa, mas comigo ela simplesmente grita aos ventos que me odeia, terminou Tiago num triste desabafo.

Mas paro o espanto de Tiago, Sarah tinha um sorriso no rosto, que o deixou intrigado com aquilo.

— Tiago, com é que a Lily diz que você a irrita?-Perguntou Sarah sorridente.

Tiago que continuava a não entender o sorriso da mãe respondeu:

— Ah mamãe isso é difícil de responder, do jeito que ela fala tudo que eu faço a irrito! Falou ele triste, mas depois continuou.

— Mamãe sabe tudo aquilo que falou sobre mim e do papai na cozinha no dia em que ela chegou?-perguntou, Sarah afirmou com a cabeça.

— Isso ela me odeia por eu ser eu mesmo! Falou Tiago com tristeza,só que só sorria, deixando um Tiago indguinado com aquele sorriso.

— Tiago meu filho fique calmo, que sua hora vai chegar, é Tiago concerteza a Lílian vai esta no seu futuro. Falou Sarah passando a mão nos cabelos do filho que estava deitado no colo dela, logo depois se levantando e encarando Sarah.

— Ok Mamãe darei "tempo ao tempo", mas já espero q essa hora não demore muito. Falou Tiago se deitando no colo de sua mãe de novo, e fazendo sua mãe rir.

— Querido não precisa dar tempo ao tempo, basta conquista-la do modo Tiago Potter, é lógico sem garotas, prove pra ele que você realmente gosta dela, ai sim ela se apaixonará pelo maior maroto que Hogwarts já viu! Falou Sarah fazendo carinho na cabeça do filho.

Sirius que acabava de entra no quarto ouviu:

"... pelo maior maroto que hogwarts já viu".

Sirius então sorriu e falou:

— Mamãe Pelo visto a senhora tem que visitar mais vezes Hogwarts pra saber que o maior maroto é euzinho aqui! Falou apontando pra ele mesmo é se sentando perto naca um pouco perto de Tiago, e fazendo Sarah rir.

Tiago que se levantará sorriu e falou: —Almofadinhas meu amigo você não é e nunca será o maior maroto de Hogwarts por que tem eu aqui!

Quando Sirius ia responder, Sarah os interrompeu, pois sabia que aquela discussão ia longe e no momento não tinha tempo, pois já estavam quase atrasados pra ir à estação.

— Crianças vamos que o pai de vocês já de estar esperando com o as meninas e o Lupim. Chamou Sarah indo em direção a porta.

— Isso mamãe, o papai mandou chama-los. Falou Sirius se levantando

— Viu seu pai já esta impaciente, pronto vamos logo!-falou Sarah praticamente empurrando pra fora do quarto.

Quando desceram, encontraram o Sr. Potter, as meninas e Lupim sentados no sofá os esperando, logo que os viu descendo, Alan se levantou e foi à porta falando:

— Já não era sem tempo né? afinal o que tanto faziam?-perguntou Alan

— Alan querido estava conversando com nosso filho!-falou Sarah calmamente enquanto descia as escadas.

Alan Levantou a sobrancelha e falou:

— Qual dos dois?-perguntou Alan fazendo Sarah e todos da sala sorrir

Sarah olhou pra traz onde estavam Sirius e Tiago, parecendo estudá-los, e depois Falou: — Com o Tiago, querido e vamos logo se não os meninos vão perde o trem.

Logo depois estavam todos no carro indo pra estação de king's Cross.

T&L

Gente desculpe pelo atraso! Ta ai mais um capitulo espero que gostem!

E obrigada Pelos comentes. E por favor, comentem! Sim

Beijo ate a próxima atualização!

NanyPotter


End file.
